Although technical development in recycling technology with respect to vehicle shredder dust has been encouraged, no promising method has been developed. A conventional way of treating shredder dust is recovering weakly magnetic materials such as stainless and nonferrous metals from shredder dust by the use of a separation apparatus, and burying the residue, since it has been found difficult to further separate the residue.
However, there is a problem in burying the residue of shredder dust in that oil and/or heavy metal may seep into the peripheral soil, thereby contaminating the surrounding environment. In addition, nowadays, the number of landfill treatment sites is not sufficient. There is also a problem in that incineration of shredder dust, i.e., incineration of various materials contained in shredder dust, may lead to the generation of dioxin.